A Bottle of Champagne - Duo, Heero and Quatre...
by Shinima
Summary: Hehehe my first fic, please r&r. I just added Part 3!
1. A gundam fight between Champagne!

Hehehehe  
  
I don't own anything I mention other than a bottle of champagne which is in the fridge.  
  
Please visit my Shoyru site: http://shoyrustars.homestead.com/enter.html  
  
Duo, Heero and Quatre are in a room, with champagne on the table. Who will win?  
  
Heero: Duo, I'm thirsty. Are there any drinks in here?  
Duo: Don't think so. You can check if you want…  
Quatre: all in the room is a little table with a bottle of champagne on it.  
Heero: I'm parched. Time for some Champagne!  
Quatre: NO! WE'RE TOO YOUNG!  
Duo: So?  
Heero: Its good taste though.  
Quatre: No champagne for Heero.  
Duo: How about me?  
Quatre: No, no champagne for Duo either.  
Quatre: No Champagne now.  
Heero: but I want some!  
Duo: Yeah Quatre, give us that Champagne!  
Quatre: No, it's bad for you.  
Heero: But I'm thirsty!  
Duo: Yeah give up Quatre!  
Quatre: No, we are too young. No drinking!  
Duo: but we have good reasons to drink it!  
Quatre: Like what?  
Duo: Well, we are thirsty.  
Heero: Yup! So hand over before we fall over!  
Quatre: How would you fall over?  
Heero: Duo?  
Duo: What?  
Heero: think of a reason.  
Duo: erm, erm… we'd not have enough fluids in our bodies?  
Quatre: Very funny.  
Heero: That's true you know Quatre.  
Quatre: I know, I'm not stupid.  
Duo: That's new!  
Heero: Yeah never knew that!  
Quatre: Very funny Heero. I have more brain cells than you do though!  
Duo: Quit it and give us the Champagne!  
Heero: Yeah!  
Quatre: No, I won't if I do, it'll be when we're at least 25.  
Duo: Your stupid.  
Quatre: No, I'm not.  
Heero: Yes you are! Dumb person!  
  
**It ends up in a fight - read the second part! (the fight to see who gets the Champagne, and the second fight - who gets the donut?)**  



	2. The fight for Champagne and a Donut!

Hehehehe  
  
I don't own anything I mention other than a bottle of donut.  
  
Please visit my Shoyru site: http://shoyrustars.homestead.com/enter.html  
  
Duo, Heero and Quatre are in a room, with a Donut on the table. First, they'll fight for the Champagne...  
  
Duo: let me have that champagne!  
Quatre: No. I'll keep this champagne for as long as I like!  
Heero: *runs into another room, and grabs a teaspoon*  
Heero: I'VE GOT A TEASPOON!  
Duo: *runs into other room and grabs a tablespoon*  
Duo: I'VE GOT A TABLESPOON AND I KNOW HOW TO USE IT!  
Quatre: Sad. Playing with spoons.  
Quatre: *runs into other room and grabs a Ladle*  
Quatre: I'LL SHOW YOU LOT! I'VE GOT A LADLE AND I KNOW HOW TO USE IT!  
Heero: this is just stupid.  
Duo: I've got a tablespoon, and as I said, I know how to use it…  
Heero: I've got a teaspoon!  
Quatre: I've got a ladle!  
Duo: this is just dumb now.  
Heero: yeah, where are these Spoons coming from anyway?  
Quatre: The other room.  
Duo: but there wasn't anything in the room when I went in.  
Heero: same here, nothing was there.  
Quatre: …  
Duo: *runs into other room*  
Duo: *runs out of the room*  
Duo: nothing there.  
Heero: I'd never have guessed that…  
Quatre: Hehehehe  
Duo: *Punches Quatre* Shut up.  
Quatre: now you'll never get the champagne!  
Duo: *crying*  
Quatre: now who's gonna get the champagne?  
Heero: ME! *Snatches the champagne*  
Quatre: *snatches it back* BAKA!  
Heero: shut up.  
Duo: *sniffle sniff*  
Quatre: *drops the bottle of champagne by Duo*  
Duo: MY DREAM COME TRUE!  
Duo: *hugs the bottle of champagne*  
Quatre: *Punches Heero*  
Duo: Hehehehe  
Duo: *sneaks off with the champagne*  
Heero: Okay! You asked for it! *Pulls self-detonation switch from behind his back*  
Quatre: Where do you get those things?  
Heero: wouldn't you like to know!  
**EXPLOSION**  
Heero: Heeheehee  
  
  
** The fight for a donut **  
  
Duo, Heero and rather frazzled Quatre are in a room with a donut on a little table.  
  
Quatre: How are you perfectly fine??  
Heero: Hehehehe another thing you'd love to know.  
Duo: I got away with the champagne.  
Duo: *looks around and sees a donut lying on the table*  
Duo: DONUT!  
Heero: Forget it! That donut's MINE! You got the champagne, I get the donut!  
Quatre: What about me?  
Heero: Shut up Quatre.  
Duo: I want the Donut, I'm starved!  
Heero: forget it Duo. THAT DONUT IS MINE!  
Duo: I'll trade you my champagne…  
Heero: Deal!  
Duo: *hands the bottle to Heero*  
Heero: Hang on a minute… THIS IS EMPTY!  
Quatre: *Sneaks over and grabs the donut off the table*  
Duo: NOT SO FAST QUATRE!  
Duo: *pulls Quatre by the scruff of the neck*  
Quatre: eep.  
Heero: *nicks the donut off Quatre and runs away*  
Duo: the only choice I have is to use the Tablespoon!  
Heero: Not that again!  
Quatre: not the lame spoons again!  
Duo: *mad laugh*  
Heero: Duo.  
Duo: what?  
Heero: Quit nicking my bit!  
Quatre: *sneaks around and get the off Heero then sneaks off with the Donut*  
Heero: HOI!  
Quatre: *runs away*  
Duo: GET THAT LITTLE SNEAK!  
  
Look for the next chapter of my fic, with the chase after Quatre and the Donut!  



	3. The Final Fight!

Hehehehe  
  
I don't own anything I mention other than a donut. Nuffin else.  
  
Please visit my Shoyru site: http://shoyrustars.homestead.com/enter.html  
  
Duo, Heero and Quatre are in a room; time to get Quatre and the Donut!  
  
Heero: CATCH THAT QUATRE!  
Duo: Let's go get that donut!  
Quatre: no! I need this donut!  
Heero: I didn't get anything either!  
Duo: I need it too!  
Quatre: HOW?  
Duo: because I do...  
Heero: Hehehehe I need it more!  
Quatre: I need it though!  
Heero & Duo: SHUT IT QUATRE!  
Quatre: ... Okay...  
Duo: that's better. Now, give us the donut!  
Quatre: NEVER!  
Heero: Give us the donut or... or... SANDROCK GETS IT!  
Quatre: How? It's made of Gundanium! It's invincible!  
Duo: well... TROWA GETS IT!  
Quatre: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Heero: Give us the Donut now...  
Quatre: *hands over the donut* There... Now promise never to hurt Trowa!  
Heero: Okay, just for today though.  
Duo: Hehehehe so we can hurt him in 34 minutes?  
Heero: Yup, 34 minutes until tomorrow.  
Quatre: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Duo: *laughs madly*  
Heero: *laughs madly*  
Quatre: Don't hurt him!  
Heero: MWAHAHAHAHAH  
Duo: Okay, but only for 2 days, including today.  
Quatre: Okay then.  
Heero: So Duo, I've got the donut huh?  
Duo: Oh yeah! I forgot!  
Duo: *grabs the Tablespoon* I've got a tablespoon!  
Heero: Dumb child.  
Quatre: I want the donut...  
Heero: Shut up Quatre. *Shoves a smelly sock in Quatre's mouth*  
Duo: Heero, he's crying.  
Heero: I thought he would. The Socks have an onion-stench!  
Duo: MWAHAHAHA!  
Heero: *looks in hand*  
Heero: *No donut*  
Heero: DUO GET BACK HERE!  
Duo: Not a chance!  
  
Result: Duo gets the Donut  
  
The end of the first Series - look out for series two, Duo, Heero and Trowa!  



End file.
